


Čičí

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: Severus se nemazlí a stěžuje si na vrásky.Otázka je, jestli jsou dvojčata Weasleyovic ti správní lidé, kteří by tuto informaci měli získat.Čičičičí...!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Čičí

Černý pohled se tvrdě střetával se zelenými smaragdy. Na spánku bledého učitele lektvarů tepala žíla. Rozzlobil ho. Hodně ho rozzlobil. To tedy Harry nechtěl.

"Severusi, prosímtě, snad se..." nervózně polkl, protože cítil blížíci se bouřku. Bouřka bude slabé slovo. Spíš blizard. Ohnivé peklo. Tornádo. Hurikán.

"...tolik nestalo..." kuňkl a učinil marný pokus prosmyknout se kolem Snapea a zmizet ze sklepení. Za zátylek ho jako neposlušné kotě zachytily bílé ruce s překvapivě silným stiskem. Harry poslal všem svatým motlitbu za svůj nebohý život.

"Kolik jsi tam toho dal?" zazněl tichý sykot. Severus odsekával slova způsobem, který zaručoval okamžitou bolestivou smrt komukoliv, kdo by mu okamžitě a pravdivě neodpověděl.

"P-půl napůl...?" Na konci rádoby otázky Potter zaúpěl, protože ze silného stisku se stal brutální.

"Pottere...ty...ty...TY IDIOTE!" zařval Snape. Švihl harrym zpátky a zabouchl dveře, aby mu nemohl tak lehce utéct.

"NEVŠIML SIS TŘEBA TÉ NÁLEPKY, CO ŘÍKÁ, ŽE JE TO PŘÍPRAVEK VÝHRADNĚ PRO ZVÍŘATA?!!!" nenamáhal se Severus tlumit hlas. Ukazoval přitom na otevřenou tubu sprchového gelu. Na první pohled vypadala úplně normálně. Ovšem při pohledu na Severuse bylo jasné, že úplně neškodná není. Harry v zájmu své existence potlačil uchichtnutí.

"No já...ehm...všiml jsem si...ale dvojčata mi tvrdila, že to vůbec nevadí," přiznal barvu. Až posléze mu došlo, že stejně tak mohl Fredovi a Georgovi poslat soví poštou bombu.

"Pottere, já tě snad uškrtím! Prokleju tě až do sedmého kolena, ty jeden nimralde!" zuřil mistr lektvarů. "Kvůli tvé nekonečné debilitě teď mám chodit minimálně dvanáct hodin jako _kočka_?!"

"Pěkne rozzuřená čičinka," zabručel si Harry a než se stihl ovládnout, uteklo mu zahihňání. V okamžení měl Severus v ruce hůlku, která se velice neuroticky a nebezpečně chvěla. Jenže na Snapea byl opravdu...no směšný pohled ne. Spíš roztomilý. Po celém těle mu během posledních pěti minut rašila bílá heboučká srst. Černé vlasy, přestože vlhké ze sprchy, se najednou víc leskly a nadzvedávaly se skoro jako lví hříva. Teď měl Harry pocit, že na pažích, nohách, bocích, krku i tvářích a spáncích Severusovi raší mourování. V černém župánku vypadal rozhodně dost sexy. Že ten efekt potrvá možná až dva dny, to se mu neodvážil říct. Stejně byl pátek.

Přeopatrně sklonil špičku hůlky, která mu mířila do obličeje.

"Snad se až tak nestalo. Stěžoval sis na vrásky, tak jsem napsal dvojčatům, jestli něco nemají...no a..."

"To byla naprosto řečnicná...Nestěžoval jsem si na vrásky!" zaprskal Severus. I chováním se podobal rozzuřené kočce. Harry zjistil, že ho to začíná vzrušovat.

"Tak to má trochu vedlejších efektů," snažil se to zahrát do autu.

"Myslíš srst po celém těle?" zavrčel nebezpečně Snape. Harry neodolal a prohrábl bílé hedvábné chloupky.

"Velice...mazlitelnou srst," nadhodil. Hůlka zaražená pod bradou mu připomněla, že Severus nemá rád slova jako "roztomilý"a "mazlitelný".

"Co kdybychom...kdybys...položil tu hůlku?" polkl nervózně.

"Řekni mi jediný důvod, proč tě nepřeměnit v nějakou ploštěnku?" zasyčel nebezpečně Snape. Harryho ruce se pohnuly dřív, než je mozek stihl zastavit.

Podrbal Severuse v srsti pod bradou.

Následný zvuk bylo úplně normální kočičí _zavrnění_. Snape se tak lekl, že odskočil od Harryho jako uštknutý. Potter se culil od ucha k uchu.

"Když dáš hůlku pryč, podrbu tě znova," navrhnul a popošel dopředu. S hůlkou ve střehu před ním Severus uhýbal.

"Ani to nezkoušej," varoval ho. Harry naznačil úhyb zleva, lektvarista se rychle posunul tak, aby mezi nimi zůstala konstantní vzdálenost. Harry to nevzdával a snažil se přiblížit. Vlastně tím Severuse správně směroval.

"Čičiiiii," našpulil rty vesele. Poslední kapka pro Snapea, který zvedl hůlku a chtěl seslat nějakou bezesporu ohavnou kletbu. Což nestihl. Harry se vrhl skokem vpřed a povalil ho na pohovku, ke které ho předtím dotlačil. Pevně ho stiskl pod sebou.

"Slez ze mě!" v Severusově hlase se ozval náznak paniky, když mu Harry začal hladit kožíšek na hrdle.

"Abys věděl, vypadáš sexy," snažil se ho povzbudit Harry.

"Jestli máš zoofilní sklony, měl sis do postele pořídt Lupina!"

"Teď se cítím dotčen. Jsi přece láska mého života!"

"O tom silně pochybuju. To bys na mě neplánoval atentáty." Snapeův vztekle-vyčítavý hlas přešel do mručení, když Harry začal prodrbávat kožíšek pod bradou.

"Ještě tvrď, že se ti tohle nelíbí," nadhodil vítězně Potter. Odpovědí mu bylo jen podrážděné zablesknutí v očích. Sklonil se, aby se o něj otřel tváří. Byl více než překvapen, když mu Severus se zavrněním vyšel vstříc. Zajímalo ho, co to vlastně dvojčata namíchala. Je pravda, že si Ronovi párkrát soukromě stěžoval, že Snape je totálně anti-mazlivý typ a že mu to schází. Ron se na něj tenkrát podíval dost znechuceně, ale zřejmě tu informaci pustil dál.

Nadzvednul se, aby si mohl svéct tričko a mazlit se s hebkým kožíškem co největší plochou kůže. Župan Snapeovi už dávno sklouzl k pasu.

Severus se nejenže nechal mazlit. Harry dokonce ucítil hebké skoro-tlapky, jak se mu otírají o záda. Připadal si jako v sedmém nebi. Teď už byl vzrušený naplno a vnímal i probouzející se Severusovu touhu. Harry se posunul níž...

Všichni vímě, jak to kočičky dělají, ne? Buďmě si však jistí, že na konci velmi příjemného a velmi umazleného víkendu odletěla z Bradavic sova do Kouzelnických Kratochvílí s děkovným dopisem pro Freda a George Weasleyovy a s objednávkou další dávky jejich vylepšeného sprchového gelu.

**_Konec_ **


End file.
